A Tempestade e o Sol
by Humildemente Ju
Summary: Às vezes quando a gente perde, a gente ganha.
1. Hermione Granger

**A Tempestade e o Sol**

**Fanfiction por Humildemente Ju **

"_Odeio o jeito trivial com que as pessoas falam sobre o ódio hoje em dia. Como se fosse muito legal odiar alguém ou alguma coisa. Como se fosse uma coisa boa cultivar esse sentimento. Como se o ódio fosse mais importante que o amor."_

**Capítulo Um: Hermione Granger**

O dia amanhecera lindo — o céu incrivelmente azul, uma brisa refrescante entrando pelas grandes janelas do Hospital Mágico St. Mungus. A enorme enfermaria, outrora banhada em escuridão, estava completamente iluminada. Isso a assustava porque, pela primeira vez em muitas horas, parou e olhou em volta, vendo a dor estampada nas faces de muitos. Não precisava de um espelho para ver que aquela mesma dor também transparecia em seu rosto. Os pacientes não paravam de chegar e havia muito trabalho a fazer, mas desde que vira o corpo inerte de Luna Lovegood sair daquela sala, perdera completamente o senso de direção. Até aquele momento, agia mecanicamente e por impulso, pondo em prática perfeitamente tudo o que havia aprendido nos anos que estudara para ser curandeira. Porém, ao ver uma pessoa tão conhecida morta, ela perdera o chão. Luna nunca fora sua amiga, mas tinha presenciado vários momentos importantes de sua história. Isso a fez pensar em todos os seus amigos que até então não haviam dado nenhum sinal de vida.

Hermione Granger trabalhara a noite inteira cuidando de feridos, vítimas de feitiços e azarações. Bruxos e trouxas. Muitos à beira da morte. Muitos morrendo diante de seus olhos. Mas também muitos voltando à vida através de suas mãos. E, pensando nisso, ela voltou ao seu trabalho, tentando varrer a sensação terrível de insegurança para longe, sem muito êxito.

A noite anterior fora a mais longa de sua vida. Uma grande batalha entre os seguidores das trevas contra os bruxos da Ordem finalmente acontecera. Ela tivera que escolher entre lutar e ajudar os feridos. Como havia poucos voluntários, a exemplar estudante de medicina bruxa se prontificara a ficar no St. Mungus e receber todos os que fossem em busca de tratamento. Um grande número de trouxas tinha sido alvo de uma dura investida de Voldemort e ela se empenhava em salvá-los. Notícias vindas de longe confirmaram naquela manhã que o temido Lorde das Trevas tinha sido finalmente exterminado pelo garoto Harry Potter. Quando Hermione soube disso, um peso saiu de seu coração e pôde-se ver um sorriso em seu rosto pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Porém, a simples visão das pessoas em estado grave à sua volta fez o sorriso sumir um segundo depois de ter se formado.

O Sol raiou indiferente às cenas terríveis presenciadas na noite passada, fazendo nascer uma nova esperança no coração de todos. Aquele dia era um novo começo para muitos e só naquele momento ela se dava conta disso.

Um número incrível de gente esquisita invadiu as ruas de Londres naquele dia. Pessoas muito felizes, falando de coisas sem sentido, trajando roupas extravagantes como calças floridas, capas laranja-berrante, jaquetas de um estranho couro verde e chapéus cônicos das mais diversas cores. Havia algumas pessoas tristes também, mas mesmo essas conservavam um brilho diferente no olhar que parecia trazer a certeza de que as coisas seriam melhores, por mais que estivessem difíceis naquele momento.

Os trouxas tiveram suas memórias devidamente apagadas, comensais da morte foram presos, pessoas inocentes tiveram seus corpo velados. Tudo num único dia. Uma mistura de alegria e dor pairava sobre a comunidade bruxa, mas principalmente a fé. A certeza de que tudo de pior já tinha passado. E, dali para frente, só dependia da boa vontade de todos para a paz ser mantida.

Hermione só conseguiu sair do hospital na madrugada do dia seguinte. Vira Harry chegar muito machucado e inconsciente, mas apesar da preocupação, ela sabia que o amigo agüentaria o tranco. Severo Snape e Carlinhos Weasley estavam tão ruins quanto Harry, mas iriam se salvar também. Rony e Gina Weasley, seus outros grandes amigos estavam melhores; com alguns cortes e hematomas pelo corpo, mas conscientes. A Sra. Weasley ficou muito abatida por ver seus filhos e marido convalescendo, só se tranqüilizando quando Mione a garantira que todos iam ficar perfeitos como antes. Além de voluntária, a curandeira também passou a acalmar os parentes das pessoas internadas. Só a liberaram daquela enfermaria agitada quando a notícia mais terrível chegou: seu namorado morrera brutalmente.

Desde meados de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Hermione namorava Vítor Krum. No começo, ela não sentia muita paixão por ele, mas depois de bastante tempo juntos, ela aprendeu a amá-lo de tal jeito que já não era capaz de viver sem aquele olhar, sem aquela boca a beijá-la, sem aquelas mãos a tocá-la com carinho. Vítor não era bonito, mas compensava a falta de beleza em outras coisas interessantes como a sua personalidade forte e digna e também a meiguice que demonstrava ter quando estavam juntos. Todos o adoravam, desde seus pais até mesmo Rony, que depois confessara a Mione que o motivo da raiva antiga por Krum era ciúmes dela, devido a uma quedinha que sentia pela amiga. Agora Rony namorava Lilá Brown e ela estava sozinha.

Ela estava sozinha. O único homem que havia amado partira. E ela nem teve a chance de dizer adeus, de dizer o quanto ele era importante para ela. Desaparatou em sua casa ainda em estado de choque. Ainda não acreditava que ele tinha morrido. Ela queria ver o corpo, ter certeza! Porém, segundo o _Profeta Diário_, sua vassoura foi lançada ao mar depois de ter perdido a consciência por causa de um poderoso feitiço lançado por dois Comensais que perseguiam a ele e Draco Malfoy. É, outra surpresa da guerra. Malfoy se bandeara para o lado do bem após uma terrível briga com seu pai. Diziam que Lúcio Malfoy tentara vender alguns patrimônios da família para dar dinheiro a Você-Sabe-Quem e Draco não gostara nada da idéia. Na verdade, ele mesmo se voltara contra Voldemort por causa de dinheiro e motivos pessoais, mas pelo menos Draco Malfoy morrera como um dos maiores heróis da guerra e não como um fracassado Comensal.

Naquela madrugada, Hermione não quis nem contar a seus pais. Não queria que eles ficassem tristes e tentassem consolá-la com aquelas caras de pena que todos tinham feito ao saber. Foi direto ao seu quarto e deitou-se em sua enorme cama. Olhou em volta para todos os presentes que ele havia lhe dado e deixou escapar as primeiras lágrimas. Queria muito que aquilo fosse um boato, que ele tivesse sobrevivido e que a qualquer momento aparecesse ali na janela de seu quarto, como tinha feito tantas vezes antes — que a beijasse, acariciasse seu rosto e tirasse sua roupa devagar. Mas precisava se acostumar com a idéia de que ele estava morto.

— _Oh, Merlin... Morto! _- exclamou, deixando cair mais algumas lágrimas.

Olhou o céu, se perguntando onde ele estaria. Acabou se lembrando do primeiro beijo deles.

— _Hermi-owny, focê é tão linda que meu coraçon párrra quando te vejo – ele disse com cara de bobo.  
_

— _Você deve dizer isso a todas – ela disse com um meio sorriso.  
_

— _Que todas? – ele perguntou.  
_

— _Então por que eu, Vítor? Tem tanta garota mais bonita correndo atrás de você!  
_

— _Porrque focê além de serrr linda por forrra, também é bonita de coraçon – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais evidente do mundo e passou a mão pelo seu rosto. Ela já estava acostumada a desviar dele, mas naquele dia se deixou levar. Então ele a beijou._

Agora Hermione já molhava o travesseiro de tanto chorar. A guerra tinha acabado e quando finalmente ela achara que ia ser feliz, acontecia uma coisa dessas. Por que ela não podia ser como os outros? Por que tinha acontecido essa desgraça justo com ela?

Na semana seguinte, ocorrera uma homenagem a todos os mortos da guerra, inclusive seu ex-namorado. Lá, recebeu o carinho e apoio de todos. Não adiantava de muita coisa. Uma parte dela morrera também. Não queria mais ouvir que ela logo iria arrumar outro e que iria esquecê-lo com o tempo. Continuava chorando todas as noites e achava que o tempo não melhoraria isso. Poderia até abafar esse sentimento dentro dela, mas aquilo que ela tivera com ele não morreria jamais.

Desde que terminara Hogwarts, passara a freqüentar um curso intensivo de medibruxaria. Tinha NOMs e NIEMs necessários para isto e se interessara muito por aquela profissão. Cuidar das pessoas era uma forma de ajudar o mundo com seu trabalho, fazer uma coisa que realmente valesse a pena. Depois que a guerra acabou e depois que a dor amenizou, passou a se dedicar inteiramente a essa ocupação. Conseguiu uma vaga super disputada no St. Mungus e sua vida se transformou em trabalho e mais trabalho.

Às vezes olhava em volta e se lembrava daquele dia. Nunca esqueceria que fizera parte daquela história.

Harry e Rony sempre a chamavam para sair. Os dois tinham se tornado aurores e andavam sempre juntos. Rony pensava em casamento com Lilá. Já Harry continuava solteiro. Ela sempre imaginara que se casaria primeiro,Harry depois e Rony por último. Mas tudo havia mudado. Tudo, menos a amizade deles.

Eles saíam para o Três Vassouras, tomavam cerveja amanteigada até a barriga inchar e falavam de suas vidas. Sempre que os rapazes sentiam que Hermione estava ficando triste, faziam várias palhaçadas e brincadeiras para animá-la. Ela adorava esses momentos.

Mas, quando estava sozinha, deixava a tristeza tomar os terrenos de seu coração. Lembrava daquela maldita guerra e sentia raiva. O Sol podia brilhar intensamente lá fora, mas dentro dela era só tempestade. Perder um grande amor assim? Era muito ruim. Mas as feridas ainda estavam recentes demais.

— _Promete que vai voltar? – ela perguntou com olhos marejados.  
_

— _Prromete que vai me esperarrr? – ele retrucou.  
_

— _A vida toda.  
_

_Ele pegou seu rosto entre as mãos grossas e calejadas.  
_

— _O que foi?  
_

— _Eu querrro guardarr esse momento. O seu rosto. O seu olharr._

No início do namoro ela achava estranho. Era tudo novo. Mas depois tudo foi ficando tão bom... E acabou tragicamente.

Mas essa era a vida. E ela tinha que seguir em frente. Coisas tristes podem acontecer com qualquer um e ela teria que aprender a viver sem ele. Ela precisava.

* * *

N/A: e aí? Gostaram? Bah, eu sei q mione/krum eh meio sem graça, mas esse eh só o primeiro capt...essa vai ser uma fic d/h, td bem q eu disse q o draco morreu, mas preparem-se para muitas surpresas! Bjuz, Ju. 


	2. Draco Malfoy

Capítulo 2

**Draco Malfoy**

O dia seguinte amanhecera lindo. Ele podia sentir os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto.

Não sabia onde estava, mas sentia uma areia fina tocar seu corpo, um vento agradável a lhe despentear o cabelo, um cheiro forte de maresia. Era uma praia. E devia estar deserta àquela hora da manhã. Tentou abrir os olhos. Não conseguiu.Deve ser a claridade me ferindo os olhos, pensou.

Lembrou-se da primeira e última vez que fora a uma praia. Era bem pequeno, uma criança de seus oito anos. Ficara uma semana com o corpo completamente vermelho e dolorido. Jurara para si mesmo nunca mais pôr os pés naquela areia nojenta. E agora, estava deitado nela. Um grande sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

Sorriu por se sentir vivo. Era irônico que alguém que desejava tanto a morte sobrevivesse a um ataque tão duro de Comensais. Da mesma forma que era irônico um filho lutar contra seu próprio pai. Mas Narcisa pedira isso a ele, e como ela nunca lhe pedira nada na vida, ele resolvera cumprir o desejo da mãe. No fundo, também era seu desejo.

O sorriso logo se transformou numa careta de dor. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía, talvez até os ossos. Começou a achar que fora uma má idéia lutar naquela guerra.

Draco Malfoy tivera a noite mais terrível de sua vida. Batalhara contra um ataque de Comensais à costa de Perthcorr, uma pequena comunidade bruxa que convivia em harmonia com os trouxas da cidade próxima. Lá residia Olho-Tonto Moody, um grande inimigo de Voldemort e o objetivo dos Comensais era eliminá-lo. Houve vários ataques naquela mesma noite em muitos pontos estratégicos da Grã-Bretanha e do mundo. Felizmente, o grupo de bruxos da Ordem da Fênix já previra grande parte desses ataques e puderam combatê-los à altura. Depois daquela noite, Draco se pegou ansiando sinceramente para que tudo aquilo tivesse acabado, para que toda aquela guerra e as mortes tivessem um fim. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, se pegou torcendo pelo Potter. Mas ele preferia não pensar assim. Preferia pensar que estava torcendo _contra_ seu pai.

Ele o odiava. Nem gostava de se lembrar que era filho daquele homem tão terrível. Antes achava que ser um Malfoy era motivo de orgulho. Mas isso fora há muito tempo.

Era bem verdade que com Lúcio ele aprendera a ser cruel. Aprendera a desprezar todos que fossem menores do que ele. Aprendera a trapacear para conseguir tudo o que queria. Aprendera a ser frio e debochado. Aprendera a odiar... Odiar trouxas e sangue ruins. Aprendera a amar... Amar o dinheiro e a si mesmo.

Porém, havia uma pessoa a quem ele realmente amava tanto quanto ele mesmo. O nome dela era Narcisa Malfoy.

Sua mãe era tão linda que parecia uma escultura e não uma mulher normal. Alta, olhos azuis muito claros e os longos cabelos loiros a emoldurar o rosto. Inteligente, educada e fina. Aparentava ser bem mais nova do que realmente era. Ele, que era seu próprio filho, jamais a vira despenteada ou mal vestida. Era a esposa perfeita para a família perfeita.

_Perfeita?_

Sim, aos olhos de todos eram perfeitos. Ricos, bonitos e refinados. Uma das famílias mais respeitadas do mundo bruxo. Porém, só ele sabia o que era viver dentro daquela casa enorme quando as portas se fechavam, deixando o mundo inteiro do lado de fora. A mansão na qual sua família vivia era um mundo à parte.

Um mundo de falsidade e frieza. Porque todos naquela casa eram completos estranhos.

Desde pequeno, se acostumou a ser independente. Seu pai não lhe dava muita atenção e nem deixava que sua mãe desse. Queria que ele aprendesse a se virar sozinho. Muita gente poderia pensar que ele era um menino mimado, mas estavam errados. Seus únicos mimos eram a quantidade enorme de presentes que ganhava no aniversário e no Natal. Sua única diversão era maltratar os empregados e o elfo doméstico. Não tinha amigos. Conhecia os filhos dos "amigos" de seus pais, mas não chegava a ter amizade com aquelas crianças idiotas. Ele só as usava. Aliás, isso era uma coisa que ele gostava nas pessoas: a capacidade de servi-lo.

Não se entristecia por não saber o que era amizade. Ele não precisava disso para sobreviver. Um dos poucos sentimentos bons e sinceros que nutria, era a gratidão que tinha pela mãe, que o defendia sempre dos rompantes de fúria do pai. Muito tempo depois, descobriu que essa gratidão era amor. Mas então já era tarde demais.

No começo, fingia não perceber. Mentia para si mesmo. Porém, com o passar dos anos, ficou impossível se esconder da realidade. Seus pais se odiavam. Mas era um ódio estranho. Um ódio que os unia cada vez mais. Parecia que eles se mantinham juntos só para infernizarem a vida um do outro. Um ódio misturado a amor.

E também tinha ele. Lúcio Malfoy. Sempre pensara nele como uma pessoa em que devia se espelhar. Se ele pudesse ser metade do que o pai era, então seria grande.

O poder. A fortuna. O olhar que sabia seduzir e congelar. A voz firme. A influência. Mas principalmente a aura de mistério que o envolvia. Ser assim era ser um Malfoy. Fazer as coisas erradas e se livrar das conseqüências. Usar os talentos da mente, do corpo e da magia para o mal e conseguir ser muito bom nisso.

Ele decidiu que seria assim. Igual a Lúcio. Na verdade, ele já tinha muito do pai. E achava que com esse jeito de ser, seria feliz. Uma felicidade falsa, pois no fundo sabia o quanto era ruim ser sozinho. O problema era que não assumia isso para si mesmo.

Ninguém lhe contou. A relação de seu pai com o Lorde das Trevas foi uma coisa que ele percebeu aos poucos, e um dia soube. Teve certeza. Sentiu-se mais importante e orgulhoso ainda. Aquelas coisas que todos falavam do Lorde não o alarmavam. Quer dizer, o assustavam um pouco, mas sabia que os puros sangue não deviam temer e que ele destruiria somente os sangue ruins. E, depois que todos se curvassem ao mal, os Malfoy seriam mais poderosos do que já eram.

A essa altura da vida ele já freqüentava Hogwarts.

E conheceu o famoso Harry Potter. E não pôde evitar odiá-lo desde o momento em que pusera os olhos nele. Não achou nada de mais naquele garoto esquisito e subnutrido que pudesse ter destruído o Lorde. Também não entendia como o Potter, tão inferior, tinha tudo o que ele mais desejava em silêncio. Fama, aventuras, talento para quabribol e... amigos. Porque, por mais que Weasley fosse um pateta e Granger uma nojenta, eles pareciam ser realmente amigos. E se divertiam de um jeito que ele, Draco, sempre quis saber como era, mas nunca admitiu.

Ele sempre achara que era bom demais para aquela escola. Mas mesmo com aquele diretor esclerosado e os professores muito esquisitos, no fim das contas ele era ótimo aluno. Era popular na Sonserina, jogava no time de quadribol e era o único que tinha capacidade para aprontar poucas e boas com o Potter sempre que podia. Sempre que tinha vontade.

Era bom nisso. Muita gente da escola passara a detestar Harry Potter depois de algumas "armações" dele. Com isso se alegrava.

Essa era a sua história. Fazendo maldades com Crabbe e Goyle, zombando das pessoas esquisitas, pegando umas garotinhas idiotas que o achavam o máximo. Até que chegou aquele Natal. E ele abriu os olhos.

_Um sonolento Draco cochilava em sua cama. A neve caía impiedosamente lá fora, mas o interior de seu quarto estava bem quentinho e aconchegante. Era Natal. Dentro de alguns minutos alguém iria bater em sua porta apressando-o a se arrumar para a ceia. Ele achava aquilo uma chatice, mas, pensando nisso, levantou-se da cama. Olhou-se no grande espelho que cobria uma parte da parede e ajeitou os cabelos, pensando em que presente iria ganhar. Esperava sinceramente que fosse uma vassoura, de preferência importada e de último tipo só para fazer inveja a Potter e, principalmente, a Weasley. Sorriu ao pensar nas caras de tapado dos dois.  
_

_Pôs uma roupa preta, adorava aquela cor. Colocou sapatos e arrumou o cabelo mais uma vez. Mirou-se no espelho, sorrindo, satisfeito com o resultado. Era realmente uma pena que não houvesse nenhuma garota bonita ali. Se houvesse, na certa cairia de amores por ele.  
_

_Modéstia não era o seu forte.  
_

_Com quase dezoito anos, ombros largos, alto, porte elegante e aqueles olhos acinzentados, ele já fazia muita mulher babar e tinha consciência disso. Ainda sorrindo, saiu do quarto.  
_

_Ao chegar na sala de jantar, teve uma surpresa, pois não havia ninguém. Nem sinal de comida alguma. Também não estava decorada como sempre. Aquilo o deixou profundamente intrigado.  
_

_Subiu rapidamente as escadas para o quarto de seus pais. Já estava quase lá quando ouviu um soluço. Parecia ser de sua mãe. De repente, sentiu medo. Fechou os punhos com força, sem perceber.  
_

— _Mãe? – perguntou ao abrir a porta. Parecia não haver ninguém no quarto, que estava estranhamente bagunçado.  
_

_Foi aí que ouviu o soluço de novo. Sua mãe estava caída no chão ao lado da cama. Chegou perto e viu o rosto mais pálido que o normal. Sentiu vontade de chorar.  
_

— _Mãe... O que aconteceu? – perguntou assustado. Ela não respondeu imediatamente e ele pôde ver as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.  
_

— _Filho, não seja como nós... Lute – ela disse tentando resistir ao choro.  
_

— _Como assim, mãe? O que você tem?  
_

— _Não deixe que ninguém diga a você como deve ser. Lute contra ele... Lute contra Você-Sabe-Quem... – ele disse num sussurro. – Fuja dele... Fuja do seu pai...  
_

— _Eu não estou entendendo nada! O que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou desesperado, mas não obteve resposta... - Mamãe? – insistiu.  
_

— _Adeus, meu filho. Eu te amo, Draco. Nunca se esqueça disso. Mamãe te amou demais – ela disse com voz fraca e logo depois sua cabeça tombou para o lado. Morrera na sua frente. E ele não pôde fazer nada.  
_

_Draco fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Depois disso, tudo ficou meio embaçado._

Ele não quisera se juntar à Ordem. Também, duvidava que eles o aceitassem. De qualquer modo, eram um bando de bruxos amalucados e bonzinhos demais. Não era a cara dele.

Mas também não quisera dispensar a luta. Estudara para ser auror, esperara por aquele momento. Perguntou a Snape no que poderia ajudar. E naquele dia inesperado, fora chamado às pressas para lutar em Perthcorr, juntamente com Vítor Krum e mais outros dois homens que ele não conhecia. Ao bater os olhos em Krum, um de seus ídolos no quadribol, achou que o homem não iria durar muito. Possuía força e vontade, ele tinha que admitir, mas era desajeitado demais lutando.

O namorado de Hermione Granger. Só de pensar, ele tinha ânsias de vômito.

Não que ela fosse feia. Na verdade, era uma das garotas mais bonitas que ele já tinha visto. Se não fosse aquele cabelo horrível, seria maravilhosa. Depois do quinto ano, ela desabrochara e começara a atrair olhares em Hogwarts. Porém, Krum fora mais rápido.

O problema é que ela era sangue ruim! Que nojeira! Ele nunca, NUNCA na vida teria coragem de beijar uma sangue ruim. Sorte a dela que tivesse caras dispostos a isso.

Começou a pensar no que teria sido do pobre do Krum. Eles, milagrosamente, já tinham eliminado a maioria dos Comensais (que estavam em grande vantagem), quando foram atingidos pelos feitiços lançados por aqueles dois desgraçados. Ele conseguira sobreviver. E Krum?

Tentou se levantar e abrir os olhos novamente. Em vão. Decidiu então esperar que alguém o encontrasse. De preferência trazendo notícias sobre como andava aquela guerra.


	3. Nada a perder

**Nada a perder**

Hermione olhava com um ar divertido para aquela garota vestida com todos os tons de rosa possíveis na sua frente. Minissaia justa, cabelos incrivelmente loiros e um cachorrinho poodle em um dos braços.

— Ela é adorável, não é?

Ela, que nunca tinha visto Rony tão entusiasmado com uma garota (a não ser Fleur Delacour, é claro), foi obrigada a concordar.

— Sim, _adorável_.

Ele nem percebeu o tom de ironia em sua voz. _Coisas de Rony Weasley,_ pensou. Só ele mesmo para deixar Lilá Brown sair gastando metade de seu salário nas ruas do Beco Diagonal. _Imagina quando se casarem, _pensou novamente, deixando escapar um sorriso.

— Viu? Não disse que sair com a gente te faria bem? Vai dizer que não foi uma boa idéia eu ter te raptado daquele hospital? Já está até rindo sozinha... – Rony comentou sem tirar um olho de Lilá, que agora estava discutindo com um senhor que tentava a impedir de entrar na loja por causa do cãozinho.

— Pode deixar que eu fico com ele, Lilá – ela se adiantou pegando o poodle – Eu e Rony te esperamos na _Le Doux_.

— Olhe lá, hein, Hermione! Não vá roubar os dois homens da minha vida! – a loira disse entusiasmada.

_Ela está mesmo comparando o cachorro com Rony, _Hermione pensou antes de responder com um sorriso amarelo.

Era fim de agosto e, como de costume, as ruas do Beco estavam lotadas de crianças e adolescentes estudantes de Hogwarts. Os dois não podiam deixar de sentirem-se saudosos daquele tempo. Hermione notou um pingo de tristeza em si por não poder voltar àquela época e congelar o tempo, para reviver os melhores anos de sua vida para sempre. Porém, afastou logo esse pensamento e voltou sua mente para o assunto que tinha levado-a ali. Caminharam até o outro lado da rua e, assim que sentaram numa das mesas na calçada da doceria e fizeram os pedidos, ela foi logo falando:

— Na verdade, você ainda não teve esse gostinho de me raptar, Rony. Eu vim porque preciso mesmo falar contigo.

— Será que algum dia você vai parar com essa mania de me fazer me sentir um idiota? – ele disse, fingindo irritação.

— Um dia... Quem sabe...

Rony sorriu surpreso por sentir Mione tão diferente. Desde que Krum morrera, há dois meses, ele ainda não tinha visto-a tão animada como naquela tarde de fim de verão.

De repente, um pensamento aflito o assaltou. _E se ela estivesse tramando uma revolução de elfos, ou fazer um feitiço impossível ou algo tão maluco quanto?_ Ele conhecia Hermione o suficiente para saber que, quando ela ficava daquele jeito, vinha bomba por aí.

— Mione... o que você quer falar comigo? – perguntou preocupado.

— Na verdade, queria falar com o Harry junto, mas como ele foi nessa missão secreta para o ministério, você se encarrega de contar a ele depois, sim? – ela disse suavemente, acariciando as orelhas de Glup, o cachorro.

— Mas contar o quê? – ele perguntou, já impaciente.

— Que eu vou fugir de casa.

Ela falou de um jeito tão indiferente que Rony se engasgou feio com o bolo de caldeirão que estava devorando.

— _Desentalo! – _ela disse rapidamente, com a varinha apontada para a garganta dele.

— Obrigado – ele disse ainda muito vermelho pelo choque das palavras dela. – Mas que negócio é esse de fugir? Pirou? E fugir para onde, afinal?

— Costa de Perthcorr. Há um pequeno hospital lá que precisa muito de curandeiros, e decidi me inscrever. Hoje de manhã eles me enviaram uma carta, confirmando que a vaga é minha. O salário não é tão bom quanto o do St. Mungus, mas como minha intenção é...

— Fugir! – ele completou, revirando os olhos.

— Exatamente – ela concordou. – Como minha intenção é fugir, dinheiro não é tão importante.

— Mas se você vai para lá a trabalho, de onde tirou essa história de fugir? – ele perguntou nervoso.

— É porque eu não quero que meus pais saibam, Rony. Eles não me deixariam ir. Fariam chantagens para me forçar a ficar. Diriam que não estou em condições, que ainda estou muito fragilizada com o que houve, e eu não quero ouvir isso deles, sabe? Todo mundo fica querendo se meter na minha vida, dando palpites do que é melhor para mim, do que não é... E estou tão cansada disso! Como se soubessem o que estou sentindo, mas ninguém tem como saber... nem fazem idéia.

Rony engoliu em seco ao notar o tom de tristeza na voz da amiga. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Queria que Harry estivesse ali para ajudá-lo, afinal não era muito bom em consolar pessoas.

— É irônico que numa dessas de quererem dar palpites na minha vida alguém tenha falado algo realmente bom – ela continuou. – Num belo dia, Karina Tagliabue, uma colega de trabalho, chegou e disse sem que eu tivesse perguntado nada: "_Hermione, por que você não faz uma viagem? Vai te fazer bem."._ Bom, depois de xingá-la mentalmente por fazer questão de me lembrar que eu estava mal, comecei a pensar seriamente no assunto.

— _Costa de Perthcorr_ – Rony disse pensativo. – Não foi lá que Krum...er...

— Morreu? Desapareceu? – ela completou, percebendo o embaraço dele. – Foi.

— Nem pensar, Mione! Eu não vou ser cúmplice disso. Eu te conheço, você vai lá para investigar e vai ficar mais triste ainda, então não me ponha nisso, não mesmo!

— Ronald, dá para parar de ser tão cabeça dura e me ouvir um instante? – ela perguntou, autoritária. Ele se calou.

— Durante toda a minha vida eu estive à sombra de alguém. E é incrível que só agora eu tenha percebido isso. Na infância, era Hermione, filha dos Granger. Em Hogwarts, Granger, a garota que andava com Harry Potter e o Weasley. Na adolescência, Hermione Granger, namorada de Vítor Krum. E agora? Quem eu sou? Sinto como se não tivesse serventia para nada, como se fosse ficar conhecida para sempre como a ex-namorada daquele jogador famoso que morreu. Eu só quero me descobrir, ser realmente importante para alguém, Rony. Eu sei que você me entende porque também já se sentiu assim.

Ele permaneceu calado. Ela continuou:

— E olha só para você hoje! Auror e lutou na guerra. Super importante para a comunidade bruxa. Puxa, Rony, quando vi que ofereciam vagas em Perthcorr, me animei! Porque sei que lá serei fundamental, vou poder ajudar de verdade. Aqui sou só mais uma. Olha, fiquei sabendo que tem vários ex-combatentes da guerra por lá que precisam muito de auxílio...

— Tem muitos aqui também. Você é importante para a gente, Mione – ele disse, ainda tentando convencê-la a ficar. Porém, reconhecia aquele brilho nos olhos dela e percebeu que teria de ser mais persuasivo se quisesse demovê-la da idéia de partir.

— Aqui tem muitos bruxos tão bons ou muito melhores do que eu.Você, Harry e meus pais têm responsabilidades demais para ficarem se preocupando sempre comigo. Nós não estamos mais na escola. Eu sei que é difícil, mas é a realidade.

Ele não falou nada.

— Serão só seis meses. Depois eu volto – ela disse, meio que suplicante pela aprovação dele.

— Volta mesmo?

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação, um singelo sorriso se formando nos lábios.

— E o que vai dizer a seus pais? – perguntou em seguida.

— Eu não vou dizer nada. _Você_ vai.

Ele quase se engasgou novamente.

— Ah, não! Eu não vou fazer isso! – ele exclamou, voltando ao nervoso de antes.

— Por favor, Rony! É só dizer que eu estou em uma missão secreta assim como Harry! Eles não terão como saber...

— E desde quando curandeiros têm missões secretas, Hermione? Cadê a aluna mais inteligente da sala?

— Nós sabemos que não têm, mas meus pais não! E eles não terão como saber nunca, não compreendem muito sobre esse nosso universo de magia. Me ajude, Rony, faça isso por mim.

— Fazer o quê, Hermione? – perguntou uma voz vinda acima das cabeças deles. Era Lilá com umas dez sacolas de compras nas mãos.

— Coisa sem importância – Hermione respondeu levantando-se e devolvendo o _poodle _à sua dona. E, virando-se novamente para Rony, completou antes de partir: – Eu vou de qualquer jeito. Você me ajudando ou não. Então torne as coisas mais fáceis e me mande uma coruja ainda hoje com sua resposta, ok? Tchau.

Plataforma 9 ½, trem com destino a Perthcorr. Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo um ventinho frio despentear seus cabelos e entrou decidida no vagão.

Não havia muitas pessoas no trem. Não era muito comum os bruxos irem para lá no outono, já que o povoado se situava no litoral. Ela achou melhor assim. Paz.

Lembrando-se daquele dia no Beco Diagonal, se achou muito mandona com Rony - o coitado tinha ido buscá-la no St, Mungus e ela o tratara daquele jeito. Mas funcionou. Naquela hora ele já devia estar em sua casa conversando com seus pais. Amizade fala mais alto.

Lembrou-se também do que ele tinha dito sobre investigar. Ela até podia negar para os outros que essa era a sua intenção, mas não para si mesma. Na verdade, não se conformava muito com aquela história de corpo desaparecido. Parecia que Vítor ainda podia voltar. E enquanto ela não descobrisse que fim tivera o corpo dele, aquela idéia não sairia de sua cabeça. _Que ele podia voltar._

Pensar nele como sendo somente um corpo, sem alma, sem vida, era estranho. Até porque ela ainda o sentia. Em lembranças, mas sentia.

O trem balançava. Ela dormiu.

Acordou com o solavanco do trem parando. Levantou-se e bateu fortemente com a cabeça no teto. Deixou cair o malão que estava ao seu lado, espalhando roupas e livros.

— Droga! – praguejou enquanto juntava suas coisas. Desceu do vagão com a cara amarrada e a cabeça doendo.

Olhou em volta. O lugar era completamente vazio, comparado às estações de Londres. Também não havia ninguém a esperando.

Bela maneira de começar o dia, Hermione! Bom, pelo menos não dá para ficar pior, ela pensou enquanto se sentava num banco.

Mas dava.

Uma hora se passou e ninguém apareceu para buscá-la. Não havia transporte, nem ônibus, nem nada. Fazia sol. E ela teria que ir andando com uma mala enorme nas mãos e perguntando onde era o maldito hospital.

— Como faço pra chegar na Clínica Geral de Perth? – ela perguntou a uma garota que vendia bilhetes.

— É seguindo essa estrada de terra ao lado, moça. Vire à esquerda na quinta entrada. Deve ser há uns quatro quilômetros daqui.

— _Quatro? – _repetiu assustada.

— Mais ou menos.

Hermione sentiu-se bastante tentada a comprar o bilhete para o trem de volta. Porém, segurou firme na mala e foi na direção da estrada..

Já andava há dez minutos quando uma carroça sem cavalos parou a seu lado.

— Hei, Hermione Granger? – uma voz de mulher chamou. Ela olhou para o alto, tapando o sol com as mãos para tentar enxergar.

— Sim, sou eu – respondeu.

A mulher desceu da carroça e a abraçou fortemente.

— Desculpe o atraso, mas Jane entrou em trabalho de parto e nunca se sabe quando um bebê vem, não é? – ela disse sorrindo e soltando Hermione, que se limitou a um sorriso sem-graça.

— Sou Lara Jeffords. Seja bem vinda – e a abraçou novamente.

Hermione, a princípio, se assustou com aquela recepção tão calorosa, mas depois achou que ali aquilo devia ser uma coisa normal e boa.

Olhou em volta enquanto subia na carroça e não viu nenhuma pessoa sequer. Era tudo muito calmo. Calmo demais para o seu gosto. Se perguntou se não sentiria falta de todo o movimento de Londres. Talvez não valesse a pena ter ido.

Mas isso ela descobriria em breve. Afinal, não tinha nada a perder.


	4. Fantasmas Parte I

**Fantasmas**

_(parte I)_

- Oi florr.

De repente, ele estava brincando com a barra de sua manga, os dedos roçando levemente em seu pulso. Ela estremeceu. Ele riu.

- Frrrio, florr?

- Você sabe que não – ela murmurou suave, sentindo agora seu pulso dolorido – e meu nome não é flor, quantas vezes eu preciso repetir?

- É carrrinhoso, florr – ele sibilou subindo a mão por seu braço. Foi como se a temperatura subisse alguns graus.

- É brega – declarou divertida.

- Mas focê gosta.

Ela deixou o sorriso escapar. Silêncio. Os dedos dele brincando em sua nuca. Ela quis dizer alguma coisa. Depois, decidiu ficar calada. Quis tocá-lo, mesmo sem saber como.

Os pulmões lhe doíam. Decerto por causa do ar – de tão puro que era. Seus pelos arrepiaram, culpa da brisa. O cheiro da maresia a impedia de respirar normalmente. Seus olhos umedeceram e ela ficou na dúvida se era mesmo por causa do sol.

Olhou em volta. A carroça agora ia por uma estradinha junto à praia e o vento era tão forte que seu penteado não resistiu. Hermione não se importava. Ela agora olhava fixamente para o mar. Suas ondas eram bem altas e ela se pegou contando o número de vezes que elas lambiam a areia, por vezes fazendo força para repetir os números em pensamento, como se quisesse preencher seu cérebro com aquela conta sem nexo.

Os dedos agora descreviam círculos imperfeitos em seu ombro.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou tão baixo.

Tão baixo...

- Vitor... – Hermione murmurou ainda olhando para o mar – eu não estou falando contigo. Você está morto. Eu estou falando comigo mesma.

E então, ele se foi.

* * *

_- Quem te ensinou esse feitiço?_

_Draco sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz grave de Lucio Malfoy ecoar por seu quarto. Estava perdido. Ele o tinha visto praticar seu patrono. Voltou-se devagar na direção do pai tentando conservar a altivez do olhar, apesar do enorme medo que sentia._

_- Foi o Prof.º Snape._

_- Quer dizer que você está tendo aulas particulares com Snape agora? – perguntou num tom irônico. _

_- Sim, eu estou – respondeu firmemente, sem se deixar intimidar pelo olhar inquisidor do pai._

_- Pois pare com elas. Não o quero mais com aquele traidor._

_- Eu não vou parar._

_- Você vai fazer o que mando – ele disse num tom ameaçador, quase encostando o dedo na cara de Draco._

_Ele sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não suportava mais agüentar olhar na cara daquele hipócrita, quanto mais ouvir seus sermões de "pai preocupado"._

_- Não vou – rebateu com menosprezo, o ódio lhe trazendo a audácia que nunca teve para responder seu pai._

_- Está me desafiando, garoto?_

_- O que você acha?_

_- Repita o que disse._

_- O que você ach-_

_Mas ele não pôde terminar a frase, pois tinha sido atingido por um crucio. A dor lancinante o fez ir ao chão imediatamente. Era horrível, como se rasgassem sua pele, mil feridas se abrindo num segundo. Então, rapidamente, do mesmo modo que surgiu, a tortura cessou. Ele olhou para cima, ainda muito fraco para se levantar e viu que seu pai passava as mãos pelo rosto desesperadamente. Uma fúria desmedida o invadiu._

_- Agora você chora, sua besta?_

_- Isso foi para o seu bem, filho._

_- EU NÃO SOU SEU FILHO!_

_- Me respeite, Draco._

_- Um assassino de mulheres não merece respeito. Você a matou e agora quer me matar também? – exclamou levantando-se com dificuldade._

_- Escuta aqui, seu fedelho..._

_- QUER SABER? – ele o interrompeu, consternado. Sentiu vontade de gritar, de despejar todo aquele ódio com palavras. Sentiu vontade de amaldiçoá-lo também. Se pegou calculando as chances que teria caso iniciasse um duelo com o pai. E então se sentiu subitamente cansado. A dor da maldição imperdoável havia voltado, seus músculos estavam bastante doloridos. Um miserável, isso que ele era. E como o covarde que sempre foi, ele fugiu. _

_"Estou indo" – completou sem emoção. Levava somente a varinha, a roupa do corpo e um rancor profundo, quando cruzou pela última vez os portões de sua casa. Ao longe, ainda podia ouvir os gritos desesperados de Lucio Malfoy:_

_- Draco, volte aqui! VOLTE JÁ AQUI!_

O quarto branco-encardido e o banheiro eram os únicos cômodos da diminuta casa. O lugar estava uma completa bagunça. Roupas sujas jogadas numa cadeira, uma pilha de papéis tomando espaço no sofá e a estante abarrotada de quinquilharias esquisitas. Deitado na cama de solteiro dormia um jovem de seus 20 e poucos anos, alto e bonito. Os cabelos muito loiros em desalinho lhe caíam sobre a face de feições finas, assim como o sol forte de meio-dia, que entrava pela janela. Algumas cicatrizes e machucados recentes podiam ser vistos em seu tórax desnudo. Porém nada parecia ser mais doloroso do que o sonho que ele estava tendo.

Draco Malfoy acordou assustado pelo pesadelo. Seu rosto se transfigurou numa expressão de raiva e ele puxou a cortina com força. Ela desmontou em cima dele.

- Ótimo! – ele exclamou com um sorriso irônico, embolando a cortina de qualquer jeito e a jogando num canto.

Ainda zonzo, foi cambaleando até o sofá. A pilha de papéis estava enorme e ele lembrou que já podia jogar alguns no lixo. Sentando no chão, pegou um grande pedaço de pergaminho rabiscado, e alcançando a pena escreveu rapidamente:

_- Um patrono. Tem forma de hipógrafo (que horror), mas deve servir.__  
__- Praticar a 'cruciatus'. Ela é realmente boa.__  
__- Esqueça Lucio. Ele já está morto.__  
__- COMPRE UMA PENSEIRA._

Com uma expressão de nojo, devolveu o pergaminho à pilha. As imagens do sonho ainda vinham a sua cabeça. O passado era um fantasma em sua vida. Um incômodo bicho papão, sempre presente.

Mas isso estava prestes a mudar.

* * *

Lara examinava a mais nova moradora da cidade com grande interesse. Uma figura curiosa a tal Hermione. Se fosse ela em seu lugar, já estaria perguntando sobre tudo e todos, sobre o funcionamento do hospital, trocando idéias ou mesmo jogando conversa fora. Porém, a mulher só sabia olhar o mar com um ar vago e melancólico. Era frustrante, porque tinha imaginado uma pessoa bacana, e ela estava mais para séria e muito chata. Por outro lado, até que era bom, pois assim podia observá-la mais livremente.

Não era comum aparecerem pessoas novas em Perthcorr. Um vilarejo totalmente bruxo, sem grandes atrativos. Durante o verão havia algum movimento por causa da praia e das férias escolares, mas bastava o outono chegar para sumirem todos. Então, só restavam as mesmas caras de sempre, pessoas simples e sem muito dinheiro. Viviam da mina local ou trabalhavam na fabrica de caldeirões. A maior parte dos jovens ia embora ganhar a vida em Londres após terminarem a escola, mas ela decidira ficar. Seu velho pai já não dava conta de cuidar de um hospital sozinho. Porém bastou começar o trabalho na clinica, para perceber que somente ela, o pai e Ariel não eram suficientes. Precisavam de mais alguém. E foi aí que apareceu Hermione Granger.

Toda vestida de preto, salto alto, calça e blusa de manga, ela não parecia sentir calor. O cabelo castanho despenteado era a única coisa que destoava do seu visual. _"Mesmo assim é a pessoa mais elegante que já vi por essas bandas"_ – pensou Lara – _"Tomara que não fuja correndo ao ver a casa!"_

- Estamos quase chegando – ela disse. Hermione abriu um breve sorriso amarelo em resposta, saindo de seu devaneio.

A morena ainda pensava no ex-namorado para variar. Pensava na forma estranha que se sentia. Triste, mas não prostrada. Resignada, mas não totalmente conformada. Decidida, mas com medo. Medo de perceber que toda aquela palhaçada de praticamente fugir das pessoas que a amavam não desse em nada. Porque enquanto uma vozinha em sua cabeça dizia: "Ele está morto, supere isso", outra vinha mais forte retrucava: "Você precisa ter certeza"

E ela precisava.

Porque sabia que essa era uma daquelas coisas que se você não faz, se você não vai fundo, se apenas deixa pra lá, você se arrepende pelo resto da vida.

Ela não era do tipo de pessoa que deixava pra lá. Era do tipo que corria para o olho da tempestade sem hesitar se soubesse que as respostas estavam ali.

As respostas...

Pela primeira vez durante a viagem de carroça, Hermione fitou Lara Jeffords com interesse. A curandeira devia ter seus trinta e poucos anos, mas seu jeito era de uma menina de dezesseis, risonha e inquieta. O cabelo era curto, loiro bem aparado rente à nuca. Era alta e corpulenta, características acentuadas pelas suas vestes brancas. Seus óculos escorregavam pelo nariz bronzeado e sardento a todo instante.

Ela percebeu seu olhar e lhe lançou um largo sorriso.

- Sempre quis conhecer Londres – a loira começou num tom baixo, como se pedisse desculpas – Você acredita que nem à Hogwarts eu fui? Educada em casa, sabe? Muita gente aqui não tem dinheiro para freqüentar uma escola boa. Tive sorte, pois meu pai é curandeiro também. A maioria não tem boa educação... Não a que você certamente tem.

Sem saber o que dizer, Hermione baixou os olhos sentindo-se um tanto envergonhada. A loira sorriu novamente e Hermione pensou em todas as perguntas que faria assim que tivesse a chance. Talvez ela estivesse errada, mas a mulher tinha jeito de que não guardava segredos. Pensou também que precisava se acostumar com a idéia de chamar a mais nova colega pelo primeiro nome. Ela já dera provas de que lá eles não deviam ser tão formais, como no St. Mungus.

- Ainda não entendi o que você veio fazer aqui! Logo aqui! – Lara continuou, enquanto fazia uma curva.

- Eu sei. O menor vilarejo bruxo da Grã-Bretanha – Hermione disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Não. Está mais para o fim do mundo mesmo – as duas riram. E então, Lara a olhou com certo receio – Eu falo sério Hermione. É outro tipo de pessoa. Gente simples mesmo, que trabalha na mina ou em casa...

- Eu não me importo com isso – a interrompeu – Não vou desistir do emprego. – afirmou.

E era verdade.

* * *

Durante a primeira guerra, o velho fora condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban sob a acusação de Comensal da Morte. Meses depois, em novo julgamento, ele foi inocentado. A maldição_ Imperius_, era o que todos diziam, mas no caso de Norman Arawak, parecia ser a verdade. Afinal, o velho não era um zé-ninguém. Ele chefiava a seção "Investigações" no Departamento de Mistérios.

Até aí, nada de interessante.

Muitos anos se passaram e veio a segunda guerra. E foi aí que as coisas ficaram estranhas.

O velho falou _demais_. Talvez por isso tenha sido rebaixado de cargo.

E _por isso_, ele foi atrás dele.

Tentando parecer interessado, sentou-se à mesa do bar.

- Agradeço o senhor ter aceitado...

- Nada de formalidades rapaz. Eu não tenho muito tempo – o velho o interrompeu.

Norman Arawak devia estar pelos 150 anos. Estava sentado, mas parecia ser mais baixo, por causa das costas curvadas. Suas vestes eram elegantes demais para seu simples trabalho e Draco Malfoy achou que sua pele negra contrastando com a barba branca lhe dava uma aparência fantástica. Depois percebeu que talvez fosse pelos olhos vidrados.

Sem atinar o porque, ele sentiu-se incomodado com o olhar do velho. Descobriu que não sabia como começar. Há muito tempo não conversava civilizadamente com alguém. Correu os olhos pelo bar, procurando um garçom. O Caldeirão Furado estava vazio naquela noite.

- Eu estou errado ou não acabei de dizer que não tenho muito tempo? Se você veio aqui para olhar a paisagem, garoto, eu já estou indo embora – ele disse num tom aborrecido.

- Estou errado ou o seu trabalho registrando novas profecias não toma tempo algum? – Draco rebateu, mexendo-se inquieto na cadeira.

- Você é muito velho para ser colegial, rapaz.

- E você é muito velho para trabalhar, mas quem está contando?

- A carta dizia que seria uma entrevista para um trabalho de escola...

- Bem, eu consegui, não é mesmo? Você está aqui, vovô, e agora não vai a lugar algum – ele disse encostando sua varinha na barriga do velho, por debaixo da mesa. Ele havia pedido aquilo. Draco tentara ser amigável no começo, mas se o velho gostava o jeito difícil, ah, ele gostava ainda mais.

- Não tenho nada a perder, rapaz. Não tenho família, nem lar pra voltar.

- Coincidência, eu também. Mas hoje, vim falar de outra coisa que nós temos em comum. O motivo pelo qual o senhor foi demitido.

Arawak sorriu.

- Não fui demitido. Eu saí.

- Mais uma mentira e eu estouro sua barriga – o sorriso do velho aumentou – Vamos tentar novamente. Eu quero saber sobre as mortes durante a guerra que segundo o senhor, não foram totalmente esclarecidas. Eu quero os nomes. Quero o relatório que o senhor disse possuir a cinco meses atrás.

O velho balançou a cabeça.

- Receio que não possa te ajudar muito. Você não pode pedir que eu te faça entender uma instituição tão complexa quanto o Ministério da Magia. Se uma pessoa morre e nós temos condições de investigar, nós realmente o fazemos, meu rapaz. Mas algumas mortes parecem que foram planejadas para não deixarem rastros. Ou quase nenhum...

- Eu sei que isso te parece tão errado quanto a mim. Pessoas importantes morreram. Vitor Krum morreu...

- Ele foi morto por um Comensal – Arawak o cortou.

- Nós dois sabemos que essa não é toda a verdade.

O velho agora se mostrava bastante interessado com os rumos da conversa. Pareceu até se esquecer da varinha em sua barriga quando se inclinou mais para frente.

- É eu sei. E _por isso _perdi meu emprego.

- Então o senhor tem alguma teoria? – Draco perguntou, deixando o sarcasmo de lado.

- Não.

- Nem mesmo ouviu algo sobre...

- Não. Nem poderia.

- Droga, vovô – ele começou numa voz arrastada, tentando soar ameaçador – Ou você me passa o tal relatório, ou...

- Não há relatório. Não mais. E como você mesmo faz questão de lembrar, eu sou um homem velho. Esqueço as coisas com facilidade.

Draco apertou ainda mais a varinha contra ele. Este por sua vez, voltou a falar, num fio de voz.

- Você sabe o que é um voto perpétuo rapaz? Você não vai conseguir arrancar nada de mim, não importa qual tortura decida usar. Agora, se você for um pouco mais educado e respeitoso com os mais velhos, talvez possa te ajudar – ele deu uma olhada rápida no relógio de bolso – Então? – continuou – sua mãe te ensinou a dizer por favor?

Draco rolou os olhos e bufou. Sem conseguir olhar nos olhos do velho, cuspiu um "Por favor" muito a contragosto.

- As mortes têm algo em comum. Um lugar. Perthcorr – Arawak disse num sussurro. Draco o olhou com desconfiança – Sabe... – ele continuou – Narcisa Malfoy esteve lá um pouco antes de se matar.

Draco o encarou tentando disfarçar o quanto estava assustado. E surpreso.

- Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, rapaz. A sorte também não bate duas vezes na sua porta. Eu não sei exatamente o que está pensando, mas aconselharia cuidado.

Agora ele realmente estava assustado. Seria o velho um legilimente? Ele não parecia apenas saber sua identidade como também sabia que ele já estivera no pequeno vilarejo.

- Eu não estou pensando em nada – ele respondeu tentando realmente fechar e limpar a cabeça.

- Oh, eu sei que você está – Norman Arawak disse com um sorrisinho antes de se levantar – Mas isso não é da minha conta.

* * *

N/A: Brigada pelos coments, galera. Mas me falem o que vcs estão achando da fic! Eu dividi o capt em dois porque senão ia ficar imenso. Bjão, Ju 


End file.
